


Out of Darkness

by Miarra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Vergil (Devil May Cry)-centric, немного драмы, немного юмора, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miarra/pseuds/Miarra
Summary: Обычная жизнь/Вергилий, сомнительное согласие.





	Out of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Taytao
> 
> Написано на [Майский фестиваль 2019](http://qliphoth.diary.ru/?tag=5640872) на дайри
> 
> [Рисунок](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/9/4/4/194491/86285699.jpg) по мотивам фика от М.Г.:

Его разбудило то ли яркое солнце, то ли пение птиц. Почему птицы, что обычные, что демонические, всегда создают столько шума? Отвернувшись от солнца, он уткнулся в полосатые обои на стене, изрисованные фломастерами: страшилища с треугольными мечами, а под ними — человечек, рука которого обведена красным и синим.

Рассматривая это творчество, Вергилий проснулся окончательно.

Он был у Неро, в Фортуне, в маленькой чистой комнате, обставленной старой мебелью. «...Сейчас только эта спальня свободна. Простыни чистые, душ дальше по коридору».

Вчера они выбрались из портала, который открыла секта полоумных демонопоклонников, и Данте не дал ему уйти обратно. «Два года! Без пиццы! Без женщин! Без музыки! Без клубничного сандея!.. Эй, вы тут все одержимые или нормальные люди тоже есть?» — «Нет здесь нормальных, на глаза их посмотри. И были там женщины, ты их всех перестрелял».

Не успел Данте найти, где в этом городе продают пиццу, как появился Неро на своем фургоне, и после радостной (со стороны Данте) и неловкой (со всех остальных сторон) встречи пришлось принять решение — поехать с Данте к Данте, поехать с Неро в Фортуну или уйти в ночь под проливным дождем. Лет двадцать назад он без колебаний выбрал бы дождь, но возраст, видимо, не пощадил даже его.

Плащ почти высох за ночь. Одевшись и прихватив прислоненную к стене Ямато, он вышел из комнаты и замер, услышав пение.

Красивый женский голос. Незнакомый язык, слов не разобрать. В аду действительно недоставало хорошей музыки, хотя наверняка их с Данте представления о том, что ей считать, сильно отличались. Он пошел на песню, как на флейту крысолова, и она вывела его на кухню, где женщина в светлом платье хлопотала у плиты.

Женщина Неро. Они познакомились вчера. Он прислонился к дверному косяку, легонько стукнув по нему рукоятью меча.

Песня оборвалась, и женщина оглянулась. Улыбнулась почти без заминки:

— Доброе утро. Хорошо спали?

Он кивнул, и она вернулась к плите. Не побоялась повернуться спиной. Хотя ей-то какая разница.

— Скоро будет завтрак, но только после детей!

Детей?

В коридоре раздался топот, и мимо пронеслись мальчик и девочка примерно одинакового размера. Незнакомец в дверях смутил их не больше, чем комнатное растение. Пока они усаживались за стол, а женщина выдавала им тарелки, он отступил в тень, так и не произнеся ни слова.

_______

Солнце во дворе с непривычки слепило глаза, а из-за полуопущенной двери в гараж доносились голоса. Он узнал Неро, Николетту, и… еще дети? Сколько их тут?

Стоило ему остановиться перед входом, как голос Неро оборвался на полуслове.

— Эй, чего это ты? — бодро спросила Нико. И добавила протяжно: — О-о-о, — когда Вергилий наклонился и зашел внутрь.

Неро стоял у фургона, придерживая руками совсем маленького ребенка у себя на плечах. Тот увлеченно дергал его за волосы, на что Неро никак не реагировал. Нико опиралась бедром о верстак, и на ней как будто было еще меньше одежды, чем обычно. В свободном от хлама углу чинили велосипед два мальчика постарше, чем дети с кухни.

Пока Вергилий пытался посчитать, сколько же лет Неро и мог ли он успеть завести столько детей, Неро снял малыша с шеи и скомандовал старшим мальчикам, чтобы шли на кухню и попросили у Кирие еще каши. С не самым довольным видом они убрались из гаража, утащив за руку малыша. Нико окинула Вергилия долгим взглядом с ног до головы и сообщила:

— Пожалуй, я тоже хочу еще каши.

Проходя к выходу и доставая сигарету, она бросила мимоходом:

— Неужели не жарко, а?

Жарко? Ах да, у них тут лето. Он не обратил внимания.

— Эй, постой, — запоздало крикнул ей вслед Неро, но она даже не оглянулась.

Пол был весь в пятнах. Наверное, от машинного масла.

Неро скрестил руки на груди. Вид у него был мрачный.

— Прямо сейчас драться будем или хоть пожрать дашь?

Вергилий обдумал это предложение.

— В доме нельзя, — сказал Неро как отрезал. — В гараже тоже. Пустырь какой-нибудь найдем или поля. А здесь дети.

Вчера Неро был такой невыспавшийся и злой, что они и поговорить-то толком не успели. С его слов он всю неделю мотался из города в город в поисках этой придурочной секты — только для того, чтобы найти их всех уже мертвыми и чуть не наложить в штаны при мысли о том, какую же жуткую хрень они призвали и куда она подевалась. «Ха, нет в аду хрени жутче нас, Неро. И лично я собираюсь подеваться в ближайшую пиццерию».

Видимо, бросалось в глаза, насколько они с Данте утомили друг друга за два года братского единения, и Неро предложил Вергилию свое гостеприимство. При этом сам он настолько неважно выглядел, что Вергилию пришлось сесть за руль. Они оба не пострадали бы в случае аварии, но машину было жалко: у него остались в ее отношении какие-то… сентиментальные чувства. Неро проспал три часа на диванчике в салоне, а по приезде проснулся только для того, чтобы сдать гостя на руки своей певице. Возможно, сейчас ему пришло в голову, что это было не самое осмотрительное решение.

Неро вздохнул, тряхнув головой.

— Я выходной хотел, как с Нико дела дорешаем. Поплавать сходить... в футбол с пацанами погонять.

Вергилий воспользовался возможностью сменить тему.

— Сколько у вас детей?

— А? — Неро нахмурился. — Они не все наши. Некоторые просто приходят из приюта поесть и поиграть. Наших только трое.

— И все от этой женщины?

Она казалась слишком молодой даже для трех детей, но что он в этом понимал.

Глаза Неро распахнулись, и вдруг он засмеялся. С него как будто спала часть напряжения.

— _Эту женщину_ зовут Кирие. И нет, это не наши дети на самом деле.

— Не ваши?

— Мы их взяли себе, потому что у них нет родителей, — объяснил Неро терпеливо и снова помрачнел, глядя на Вергилия.

— Ты растишь чужих детей?

Не то чтобы его это касалось, но почему-то появилось ощущение легкого дискомфорта внутри.

— Да. Я сам был чужим ребенком.

Он должен чувствовать из-за этого угрызения совести? Или что? Начать оправдываться?

— Какие-то проблемы? — спросил Неро.

Вергилий вдруг осознал, что совсем мало знает о своем сыне, если не считать его потенциала в бою. Данте что-то рассказывал, конечно, но он не всегда обращал внимание. И у него сложилось впечатление, что Данте и сам был не так уж близко знаком с Неро.

Можно ли назвать это проблемой?

Нет, наверное.

Он покачал головой, и Неро выдохнул со странным выражением на лице. В этот момент снаружи донесся вопль Нико:

— Жра-а-ать, идите жрать!

Неро почесал в затылке, смерив Вергилия растерянным взглядом, который остановился на Ямато.

Вергилий тоже на нее посмотрел — Ямато и Ямато, что не так?

— Ты же говорил, что голоден? — уточнил Вергилий на всякий случай. Что бы ни думал Неро, у него не было желания мешать заведенному здесь распорядку дня.

Неро кивнул, кажется с облегчением.

— Э-э. Ну пойдем тогда, что ли?

Та женщина тоже приглашала его на завтрак. Наверное, отказаться было бы невежливо.

— Кстати, к обеду приедет Данте, — сообщил Неро по пути к дому.

Давно не виделись.

_______

Как выяснилось, жена Неро прекрасно готовит и мало говорит. Лишь когда они вставали из-за стола, она отдала распоряжение «поделиться с отцом летней одеждой, если у тебя осталось хоть что-то чистое».

Вергилий прекрасно переносил и более высокие температуры, но упираться из-за этого, наверное, было бы глупо.

Из чистого у Неро нашлись кеды, с виду неношеные, светлые джинсы в прорехах и три футболки: на одной нарисован кулак с поднятым средним пальцем, вторая — красная, а на третьей два лохматых щенка с сердечками.

Вергилий провел рукой по лицу и выбрал первую. В любом случае это ненадолго. Неро поморщился:

— Я ее обычно при Кирие не надеваю… — затем удрученно посмотрел на щенков: — Нико подарила, говорит, похожи на нас с Кирие, — и взмахнул рукой: — Ладно, забирай!

Вергилий собрал вещи в охапку и ушел переодеваться в комнату с портретом Неро на обоях.

— И Ямато там оставь, — раздалось ему вслед. — Не таскайся по дому с мечом!

Надо же, еще даже полдень не наступил, а он уже готов был вернуться в нижний мир.

Аккуратно сложив вещи в шкаф, он поставил Ямато в угол, рядом с небольшим ящиком, в который зачем-то заглянул, поддавшись праздному любопытству.

Игрушки.

Машинки, куклы, пара пластиковых мечей сверху. Он представил себе, как с ними играют двое мальчишек, и тут же прогнал из головы этот образ. Не нужны ему были ностальгические воспоминания... о событиях двухдневной давности.

Он снова взял Ямато и вобрал ее в себя, на секунду сменив форму на демоническую. Не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел за игрушками и решил, что его катана гораздо интереснее. Неро вряд ли будет возражать — он сам ее так носил.

_______

Данте прибыл на своем «Кавалере», перемахнув через забор и лихо затормозив прямо у гаража. Вергилию нравился мотоцикл, хотя он не стал бы признаваться в этом вслух. Но он искренне не понимал, зачем использовать его в бою, если у тебя есть целый арсенал нормального оружия. Впрочем, он многого в своем брате искренне не понимал.

Данте поменял плащ на вариант полегче, и футболку под ним, кажется, тоже. В кои-то веки он был одет лучше Вергилия.

Из дома на шум мотора выбежали дети. Данте оставил мотоцикл им на растерзание, а сам повернулся к Вергилию, подпиравшему стену дома, и пару секунд таращился на него, словно язык проглотил. К сожалению, он не был способен задерживаться в этом состоянии надолго.

— В кои-то веки ты одет лучше меня, — сообщил он с одобрительным видом.

Вергилий только закатил глаза.

Неро не потребовал от Данте не таскаться по дому с пистолетами. Тот ими, конечно, не размахивал, но держал под рукой.

Женщина Неро встретила их за накрытым столом. Данте отвесил ей пижонский поклон, и она тепло его поприветствовала, а затем слилась со стеной в углу, пока Данте обсуждал с Неро, что они собираются делать дальше (по мнению Данте — «то же, что и всегда, только с “Плейбоем” и пиццей»). Оба не посчитали нужным включить в этот разговор Вергилия, но он хотя бы узнал, что Неро не возражает против его присутствия — по крайней мере не настолько, чтобы сплавить его на руки Данте при первом удобном случае.

После обеда Неро, как и собирался, уехал с детьми и обеими женщинами на пляж или куда-то еще, не без угрозы в голосе предупредив, что по возвращении надеется найти дом целым.

Проводив их, Данте направился прямиком в гостиную, где недолго думая достал из кармана журнал и развалился с ним на диване.

Вергилий подошел к книжной полке довольно скромного размера. Первой же в ряду стояла та самая книга, и он провел пальцем по корешку, даже не слишком пыльному. Читать ее он не собирался, но кроме нее у Неро нашлись только детские сказки, пара томов комиксов и несколько книг о Спарде. Без особого воодушевления он выбрал самую толстую — он уже и не помнил, читал такую раньше или нет.

В комнате было два кресла, но на одном из них свернулась в клубок белая кошка, а на второе сложил ноги Данте. Вергилий устроился на другом конце дивана, раскрыв свой том на середине.

— Надеешься узнать что-то новое? — хмыкнул Данте.

— У меня на это больше шансов, чем у тебя.

Данте перелистнул страницу и зевнул. Провел бурную ночь? С кем, с журналами?

— Ты говорил, что Неро не интересовался своим происхождением, — внезапно для самого себя спросил Вергилий.

Данте пожал плечами.

— Не интересовался. Может, интересуется с недавних пор. А может, у них тут такие книги держат в каждом доме, как священное писание. Мы же в Фортуне.

Что там Неро говорил про пустырь? Данте вроде бы и не давал повода, но все равно отчаянно хотелось ему врезать, хотя было нельзя. Может, оттого и хотелось, что нельзя.

— Даже не думай, — протянул Данте. — Ты не у себя дома.

Вергилий об этом ни на секунду не забывал.

— Если хочешь, я тебя вытащу отсюда завтра-послезавтра, — дружелюбно предложил Данте.

— Куда?

— Найдем куда, — уклончиво ответил Данте и уставился в очередной разворот, как будто действительно нашел в нем что-то новое.

Вергилий вернулся к панегирику, воспевающему величие и добродетели Спарды.

— Ты перед ним хоть извинился? — спросил Данте совершенно внезапно через неопределенное время.

Вергилий прокрутил в голове этот небогатый на события день.

— За что?

Данте вздохнул.

— За то, что оторвал ему…

О нет, только не снова.

— ...руку, — закончил Данте, несмотря на то, что Вергилий накрыл лицо книгой.

— Ты говорил, что в тебя он при встрече воткнул меч.

— Да, — кивнул Данте и пояснил с некоторой нежностью: — у него был тяжелый день, ему надо было спустить пар.

Вергилий не помнил тот период своей жизни со всей ясностью, но не сомневался, что и у него обсуждаемый день выдался не самым легким.

— Решать тебе, конечно, — примирительно сказал Данте, видимо, вспомнив, что вряд ли его самого можно назвать экспертом по родительству, и снова уткнулся в журнал.

Все семейство вернулось еще засветло, потеряв где-то Николетту. Неро широко улыбнулся при виде их двоих на диване: Данте дремал, Вергилий делал вид, что читает.

Да не злится он из-за своей руки.

Данте не остался на ужин — наверное, еще не был готов на целых два приема пищи без пиццы. Вергилий не стал его провожать, но выглянул из окна, поднявшись в комнату с портретом. Все трое о чем-то говорили у мотоцикла. Отсюда не было видно лиц. Запоздало ему пришло в голову, что Данте, кажется, приезжал, чтобы посидеть с ним, как нянька. С одной стороны, в этом не было ничего нового: он и так просидел с ним два года. Но в мире демонов это не воспринималось столь болезненно для самолюбия.

_______

На следующее утро он снова остановился перед кухней, но уже не для того, чтобы послушать пение.

— Вы оба ведете себя так, как будто он преступник или сумасшедший.

— Знаешь, Кирие, он просто никогда не втыкал в тебя катану.

— У меня от него мурашки по коже. В плохом смысле слова. Так что я с Неро.

— Тогда не понимаю, почему ты опять здесь с раннего утра. Ох, прости, Нико, я знаю, что мы все нервничаем. В общем, Неро, я не пытаюсь указывать тебе, как относиться к твоему отцу, — у нее запальчивый, взволнованный голос. Надо же, она все же не робот. — Но если бы Кредо оказался жив…

Вергилий не узнал, что ожидало бы неведомого Кредо, окажись тот жив, потому что не был готов выслушивать, как за него заступается домохозяйка, которую соплей перешибешь.

Он вышел на улицу быстрым шагом. Подумать только, они все «нервничают». Ему сейчас очень нужен был кто-то, из кого можно сделать подушечку для иголок, но рядом не было не то что Данте, а даже самого завалящего демона. В руке почти сама собой оказалась Ямато; он крутанул ее раз-другой и бросился в серию атак по двору. Бой с воображаемым противником не приносил и близко того удовлетворения, как настоящая драка, но все же движения прочищали мозг.

У него были зрители. С крыши небольшой пристройки за ним подглядывали вчерашние мальчишки. Неро разве не сказал им держаться подальше от своего полубезумного родственника? _Почему полу?.._ — «Да иди ты».

Он художественно нарезал листья на неизвестном ему дереве у сарая и привалился к стене. _Ну и что ты собираешься делать со всей этой силой?_ — донесся откуда-то издалека голос молодого Данте.

Злость отпустила, и теперь он уже не понимал, с чего взбеленился. Разумеется, Неро ему не доверяет, дурак он был бы, если бы доверял. И Данте ему не доверяет, даже когда позволяет прикрывать себе спину. Оставался вопрос — почему он здесь? Что он делает в этом кукольном домике, в этом городе, в который не собирался возвращаться никогда?

Заметив краем глаза, что к нему приближается темное пятно, он отмахнулся от него ленивым коротким движением.

Дальше все происходило очень быстро.

Рассеченный объект не разлетелся на песок, но взорвался белой мягкой субстанцией и медленно спланировал на землю.

С крыши сарая — откуда приближался объект — раздался оглушительный рев.

Орал малыш, которого Вергилий прежде не заметил. Один из старших ребят пытался его успокоить, а второй смотрел на Вергилия воинственно.

Во двор выбежала Кирие. Застыла на месте, окинув взглядом детей, Вергилия и распоротую мягкую игрушку на земле.

Это был самый подходящий момент для того, чтобы открыть портал в мир демонов и запечатать его изнутри навеки.

Кирие одним взглядом и взмахом руки доходчиво передала мысль «проваливайте отсюда со своей катаной», и он послушался без промедления, успев услышать за спиной «дай его мне» и что-то вроде «дядя не нарочно».

Точнее не скажешь.

_______

Он остановился посреди гостиной, сжимая Ямато в руке.

Он привык к тому, что если в него летело что-то черное, то это был демон, а если в него летело что-то красное, то это был Данте, и в обоих случаях надо было отбиваться без промедления. Не самая подходящая привычка для мира людей.

В комнату ворвался Неро.

— Ты правда убил пингвина? — с сердитым недоумением спросил он. — Зачем ты убил сраного пингвина?

Вергилий предпочел не отвечать.

Неро потер лоб, качая головой, и через пару секунд выпалил:

— Спрячем Ямато в гараже, хорошо? На тебя никто не нападет в этом доме. И, ну, это, помни, что тут дети, да?

— Я здесь не задержусь, — ответил Вергилий, и Неро открыл было рот, но тут распахнулась дверь, и на пороге, как ангел возмездия, возникла Кирие.

Застыв в дверном проеме на секунду, она сделала странную для ангела вещь: подошла к лежавшей на журнальном столике сумочке, достала из нее кошелек и протянула Вергилию несколько купюр. Он уставился на них в ступоре, не понимая, почему она дает ему деньги.

— У вас же нет своих, да? Если в мире демонов не поставили банкоматы.

Она спокойно, совершенно беззлобно смотрела ему в глаза. Он перевел взгляд с нее на Неро. Тот также попеременно рассматривал их обоих, почему-то с почти веселым лицом.

— Нико подвезет вас до большого торгового центра. Там хороший выбор игрушек. Найдете похожего пингвина. Не будет пингвинов — возьмите миньона…

— Кого?..

Перед глазами пронесся с десяток разновидностей низших демонов.

— Персонаж мультфильма. Спросите у консультанта. Но лучше пингвина. Деньги вернете как-нибудь потом.

Он так и стоял столбом, и тогда она сложила купюры пополам, сделала шаг вперед и засунула их в карман его джинсов.

— Почему я должен это делать? — спросил он, растерянно ощупывая карман.

— Из-за кого у ребенка больше нет любимой игрушки?

Она казалась абсолютно безмятежной. И вправду ангел, только уже не возмездия, а абсурда.

Пауза.

— Хотя можете попробовать зашить, я дам нитки.

Неро безуспешно попытался замаскировать под кашель гомерический хохот.

_______

Нико свое веселье скрыть даже не пыталась. Вовсю ухмыляясь за рулем, она, видимо, ждала какой-то реакции. Вергилий игнорировал ее, пока она не попыталась закурить: тогда он просто вынул сигарету из ее рта и выбросил в окно.

— Эй! — она вошла в поворот на таком вираже, что он сам чуть не вылетел вслед за сигаретой.

— Пристегиваться надо, вообще-то!

Он накинул ремень безопасности. Если она пытается поразить его своими навыками вождения — так он с ними уже знаком. Она, видимо, вспомнила о том же, потому что сообщила с энтузиазмом:

— Ви мне нравился _гораздо_ больше.

Похоже, ее «плохие мурашки» все же оказались недостаточно плохими... или просто никто не станет всерьез опасаться того, кто только что безжалостно расправился с пингвином.

Он закрыл глаза и остаток пути мысленно расчленял демонов.

Отдел игрушек оказался действительно огромным — зачем людям столько игрушек? Зачем людям столько детей? Но зато там обнаружился целый стенд с пингвинами, и он без труда выбрал подходящего.

На кассе он по наитию взял со стойки большой леденец. Клубничный. Добавил еще четыре, по количеству замеченных детей. Затем еще несколько, про запас, потому что детей могло быть больше.

На пути к машине по залитой солнечным светом парковке он услышал щелчки. Нико фотографировала его на камеру, укрывшись за кабиной. Конечно же у нее нашлась камера в этом дьявольском фургоне, в котором есть абсолютно все. И плевать бы на нее, во имя девяти кругов ада, но ему совершенно не нужно было, чтобы снимки, на которых он в футболке с неприличным принтом обнимает здоровенную плюшевую игрушку, попали, например, к Данте.

Он неторопливо закинул покупки в салон, подошел к хихикающей Нико, забрал камеру, парой движений смял ее в компактный шарик, как снежок слепил, и уронил на асфальт. Развернулся и также не спеша направился к пассажирскому сиденью.

— Я начинаю в чем-то понимать Данте, — сообщила Нико приборной панели, забросив остатки камеры в салон, и завела машину.

Ему пришлось лично вручить замену малышу. Тот выглядел испуганным, но все же утянул нового пингвина туда, где в этом доме обитали дети.

Конфеты Вергилий тайком отдал Кирие, чтобы та сама их раздала. Она, кажется, пришла от этого в полный восторг.

А вечером позвонил Данте и предложил работу на завтра.

_______

Где-то к полудню они добрались до озера в глуши. Там у самого берега стоял одинокий двухэтажный дом, в котором обосновались демоны.

Их было совсем мало, и Данте убил на одного больше. Вергилий заглянул на всякий случай в подвал и на чердак, но никого там не нашел.

Зато на выходе Данте встретил его очередью с двух рук, и это ощущалось как благословение после всех испытаний вчерашнего дня. Вергилию хватило остатков злости и напряжения, чтобы быстро и эффективно разделаться с Данте, придавив его мотоциклом (так и быть, вполне себе неплохое оружие) и приставив лезвие к горлу.

— Мне не идет на пользу такое количество пиццы, — обреченно сказал Данте, повернув голову так, чтобы почесать кончиком Ямато себе за ухом.

— Еще разок? — предложил Вергилий, тут же отведя ее в сторону.

Во втором раунде он просто ходил вокруг Данте кругами, пока тот не начал жаловаться, что ему скучно, и тогда Вергилий сделал весело: разогнался, свалив пару елок, влетел в Данте, протащил его метров двадцать по земле и еще немного над озером и сбросил в воду.

Сидя на деревянном помосте в камышах, он дождался, пока Данте выползет на берег. Тот отряхнулся, стоя на четвереньках, как большой мокрый пес, и показал большим пальцем за спину:

— А тут водится крупная рыба.

Из воды восстал здоровый водный демон в чешуе и с жабрами, и Вергилий все же сравнял счет.

Позже они заглянули в местное кафе, где симпатичная рыжая официантка отшила Данте в вежливой, но категоричной форме, и тот заедал горе мороженым, сокрушаясь о своем вечном невезении. С некоторой вероятностью проблема заключалась не в отсутствии удачи, а в том, что Данте был мокрый, грязный и с водорослями в слипшихся волосах.

— О, чуть не забыл, — сказал Данте, попросив счет. — Твоя доля.

Он протянул Вергилию весьма скромную пачку купюр.

— Поделил по-братски?

— Да нет, поровну.

— Я тебе больше заплатил за себя.

— Увы, — Данте развел руками с искренним сожалением на лице, — в этот раз мои заказчики — честные люди.

На самом деле, грех было жаловаться — Вергилий плохо представлял себе расценки в бизнесе Данте, но сегодняшняя задача не требовала высокой квалификации. Данте бы и один справился. Мэри бы справилась. Да что там, Кирие бы справилась, наверное, если не считать водяного.

Ему всегда казалось, что Данте тратит свои способности на ерунду.

Но Данте, похоже, все полностью устраивало.

_______

Вот только он и сам тратил свои способности далеко не на самые важные вещи, если быть честным перед собой. Драться с Данте было хорошо, от этого светлело в голове, и никто в ней не говорил на разные голоса, потому что в эти моменты каждая часть Вергилия с одинаковой силой стремилась к общей цели. И пусть они оба друг другу в край осточертели, пусть ни один из них давно не мог удивить другого никакими новыми приемами, а выстрелы они отбивали с закрытыми глазами, пусть Данте поддался ему сегодня, потому что хотел искупаться — все равно он был лучшим противником из всех, какие когда-либо были у Вергилия.

Но это начинало превращаться в зависимость. Или уже давно превратилось? А Вергилий никогда не понимал людей, которые добровольно обрекали себя на слабость.

И еще где-то по краю сознания, как песня на иностранном языке, проносилась мысль, которую он никак не мог уловить. Мысль о чем-то очень важном. О чем-то, что, возможно, все изменит. Что, возможно, все исправит.

И чем дальше, тем яснее ему становилось, что он услышит и поймет эту мысль только тогда, когда прекратит бег на месте и встретится наконец-то лицом к лицу с самим собой.

_______

На следующее утро он аккуратно сложил одежду Неро на кровать и окинул комнату последним взглядом. Это был хороший дом. Не такой просторный и превосходно обставленный, какой когда-то был у Евы и Спарды, но все равно хороший.

Он спустился в гостиную и отдал Кирие почти всю сумму, которую получил вчера.

— Вы теперь будете работать с Данте и Неро? — она убрала деньги в карман, не считая.

Он внутренне поморщился. Ну уж нет.

— Вряд ли. Здесь не хватит демонов на нас всех.

— О да, — понимающе кивнула Кирие. — В прошлом году Неро больше заработал на строительных подрядах.

— Строительных?..

— Ага. Он многому научился, пока мы восстанавливали Фортуну.

Неро — строитель. Тот самый Неро. Его Неро. Он покачал головой и записал этот факт в копилку непостижимых загадок мира людей.

У него была одна просьба, и он до последнего не знал, стоит ли с ней обращаться. Но Кирие сама предложила:

— Я могу что-нибудь для вас сделать? — и тогда он кивнул на фортепиано и попросил ее что-нибудь сыграть.

Она удивленно оглянулась на инструмент и смотрела на него секунду, как будто видела в первый раз. Но не Неро же на нем играет?

Она опустила голову, затем снова вскинула ее и кивнула.

— Да, с радостью.

Сняв с фортепиано салфетку и две вазы, она опустилась на стул, положила руки на клавиши и замерла. Вергилий присел на диван, чтобы не нависать над ней.

Она заиграла немного грустную и торжественную мелодию, а затем начала петь.

На этот раз он понимал слова.

 

_Слушай, как мой голос зовет тебя,_

_Зовет тебя из тьмы._

_Дьявол кричит, призывает к греху —_

_Но ты от него отвернись...*_

 

Он запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Легкая музыка и чистый голос казались чем-то бесконечно далеким и в то же время чуть ли не проникали под кожу.

Когда песня закончилась, Кирие еще некоторое время сидела без движения, не снимая пальцев с клавиш. Он молчал, хотя, наверное, надо было сказать спасибо.

Наконец она тряхнула головой и резко встала. Закрыла крышку, поставила на фортепиано вазу. Сняла вазу, положила салфетку, поставила вазу обратно.

— Спасибо, — сказал все же Вергилий. Прозвучало как-то глупо, и он добавил: — Вы хорошо поете.

Вышло еще глупее.

Она отстраненно улыбнулась:

— Не стоит благодарности.

То ли под действием песни, то ли из-за того, что действительно не знал ответа на этот вопрос (хотя волнует ли его на самом деле этот ответ?), он вдруг спросил у нее:

— Как думаете, мне нужно извиниться перед Неро?

— Извиниться? — с удивлением переспросила она. — За что?

Он почувствовал некоторое облегчение — если уж даже она считает, что извиняться не за что…

— За… — он поднял раскрытую ладонь и покрутил ей в обе стороны.

— А, — только и сказала она, и выражение ее лица сменилось на что-то не вполне понятное.

Он уже было собирался попрощаться, думая, что она больше ничего к этому не добавит, и тогда она заговорила. На первой фразе она отвела взгляд, но почти сразу снова посмотрела ему в глаза, открыто и искренне.

— Это было очень страшно. Мы услышали крик, грохот, бросились в гараж, хоть Неро и просил, чтобы я спряталась… и он лежал там в луже крови, без сознания. Я не знаю, как это описать. Я думала, что Неро неуязвим. Не бессмертен, конечно, нет... Но ему всегда все было нипочем. Мне казалось, что если на него упадет гора, он встанет, отряхнется и по кусочкам сложит ее на место. А тут вдруг раз — и лужа крови. Нико позвала нас пожить к себе, пока он лежал в больнице. Раз уж мы не знали, не вернется ли то, что напало на Неро…

Он больше не видел ее перед собой — он видел Неро в больнице, с белым лицом, в белых бинтах и на белых простынях. Первое, что Неро спросил, когда узнал про «демона», который оторвал его руку: вернется ли этот демон в Фортуну? ...и ты ответил что-то высокопарное про то, что под угрозой не Фортуна, а весь мир. _Но это была правда._ Ты считал его вещью, которая может оказаться полезной. _Он оказался более чем полезным._ Ты так и не сказал ему правду… _В тот момент нельзя было рисковать._ Ты просто струсил.

— Но ведь вы погибли бы, если бы этого не сделали? — пробивается голос Кирие.

_О нет, тебе вовсе не нужна была рука Неро, чтобы выжить. Тебе нужна была только Ямато._

Так, хватит. Он в доме у Неро и говорит с женой Неро, а не с голосами в голове. Он закрыл лицо руками и с силой потер глаза.

Что-то коснулось его плеча. Он резко отшатнулся, вскинув руку. Кирие успела отдернуть свою, но выглядела испуганной. Он, наверное, тоже.

Неловкая пауза.

— Прощу прощения, — сказала она с заминкой.

— Да нет, это я... прошу прощения.

Он осекся.

Она прикусила губу с очередным непонятным выражением лица. Кивнула, не сводя с него глаз.

Постояла так еще несколько долгих мгновений и вышла из комнаты, ничего больше не сказав.

Добрая она девушка.

_______

У него здесь оставалось только одно дело.

Пустырь Неро оказался не таким уж просторным. С двух сторон его подпирали какие-то хибары. Они их разнесут в момент, если примутся за дело всерьез.

— Может, обойдемся без демонических форм? — угрюмо спросил Неро. Он разминал кулаки одинаковыми движениями, которые повторял уже слишком долго. Свою Красную королеву он воткнул в землю, как барьер на дуэли.

Вергилий прошелся по кругу, разглядывая унылый пейзаж. День был пасмурный, в воздухе пахло чем-то, чем никогда не пахнет в мире демонов. С крыши одной из хибар сорвалась стайка птиц и с шумом унеслась прочь.

С Неро что-то было не так. Вергилий остановился напротив, присматриваясь к нему. Неро казался недовольным — но он почти всегда казался чем-то недовольным.

Данте улыбался бы с радостным предвкушением. Уже выдал бы к этому моменту дурацкую шутку из своей обязательной программы. Ни за что не предложил бы обходиться без демонических форм, потому что с ними гораздо интереснее.

Неро тяжело вздохнул, взялся за меч и провернул рукоять с таким лицом, какое бывало у него, когда он пытался безуспешно завести сломанный фургон. Меч был совершенно исправен и отозвался с воодушевлением, которого со всей очевидностью не разделял его владелец.

Вергилий, оставаясь в расслабленной позе, похлопывал рукоятью Ямато по ладони. Раз, два, три.

Да, он сам сказал, что не уступит в следующий раз. И не уступит, в этом он не сомневался. Но...

— Ну что? — спросил Неро с легким раздражением.

— Нам не обязательно драться.

Глаза Неро недоверчиво распахнулись.

— В самом деле?

— Я позволю тебе думать, что ты сильнее. Пока что.

Судя по насмешливому фырканью и взгляду исподлобья, Неро не оценил его великодушия, но вскинул меч на плечо с видимым облегчением.

— Ну обалдеть просто. Я тоже тебе позволю так думать. О, знаешь что… давай мы вообще не будем этого выяснять… без необходимости.

Это была… интересная мысль.

— Подвезти тебя до Данте?

Он покачал головой. Ему не хотелось больше отвлекать Неро от его дел, его уютного дома, его доброй жены и его чужих детей.

— Нет, я сам доберусь.

Он развернулся, не зная, нужно ли еще что-то говорить на прощанье.

— Эй! — окликнул его Неро.

Он оглянулся.

— Ты же знаешь, что можешь вернуться сюда, если захочешь? В любой момент?

Краешек рта сам собой дернулся в сторону. Неро сразу же улыбнулся в ответ. С улыбкой он выглядел намного моложе. Вергилий привел лицо в порядок и кивнул.

— Я буду иметь в виду.

_______

Офис Данте выглядел все так же убого, а стопка коробок от пиццы на столе готова была рухнуть от любого сквозняка.

Сам Данте сидел за столом, закинув на него ноги, и вид имел сияющий, как будто у него только что сработала особенно нелогичная комбинация приемов с максимальным количеством ненужных движений.

А прямо за Данте, между листовкой пиццерии и женщиной в розовом купальнике, красовалась фотография, которой не должно было существовать в этом мире.

Данте оглянулся на нее, проследив за взглядом Вергилия, и расплылся в отвратительно довольной улыбке.

— Нико сказала, что делала эти фото для личного пользования, но поделилась со мной в память о своем фотоаппарате.

Маленькая наглая дрянь.

— Как она…

— Гений техники, — пожал плечами Данте.

Переговоры об условиях его освобождения прошли проще, чем он ожидал.

Только в один момент взгляд Данте заледенел — когда на вопрос «куда ты, собственно, собрался?» Вергилий ответил, что хотел бы навестить пару библиотек, где ему попадались интересные тексты, на которые у него не нашлось времени в прошлый раз.

— Опять про архитектуру и садоводство?

— Про литературоведение, Данте.

Ледяной взгляд сменился искорками смеха.

— Ага, конечно. Но серьезно. Еще один амбициозный старт-ап, и я тебя…

— Я знаю.

Не в библиотеках, конечно, было дело. И не в старт-апах. Его интересовал ответ на один интересный вопрос, который ему когда-то задал Данте. Но Данте никоим образом не нужно было об этом знать.

— Будешь открывать порталы, из которых полезет какая-нибудь срань — я отберу у тебя Ямато.

Ха, попытайся.

— Я знаю.

— Людей убивать нельзя.

Еще бы, Неро расстроится. Наверное.

— Я знаю.

— Попадешь в тюрьму — у меня нет денег платить за тебя залог.

Это вообще нуждалось в уточнениях?

Он встал, раз информативная часть закончилась.

— Кстати, денег дать?

— Не надо.

Брать у Данте деньги при его скудных и нерегулярных доходах казалось чуть ли не грабежом.

Данте закинул руки за голову.

— Давай о себе знать.

— Я буду присылать открытки.

Когда он уже подходил к двери, Данте окликнул его.

— Эй, Вергилий!

— Ну что еще?

Данте начал с почти отеческими интонациями:

— Если еще какая-нибудь несчастная женщина согласится заняться с тобой сексом, есть такие штуки, называются пре…

Вергилий показал ему средний палец и вышел за дверь.

Воздух на улице был свежий-свежий.

Пока он шел к перекрестку, начал накрапывать дождь.

**_Конец_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Кирие поет [песню](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIvaN4HHN6U) из пролога 4 игры, текст и перевод см. ниже.
> 
> Полный текст на английском:
> 
> Listen to my voice calling you,  
> Calling you out of darkness.  
> Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
> Always turn your back on him.  
> With the wind you go,  
> Still I dream of your spirit leading you back home.  
> I will give my gifts to you,  
> Grow your garden, watch it bloom.  
> The light in your eyes an angel up high,  
> Fighting to ease the shadow side.  
> Hearts will grow though having to bend,  
> Leaving behind all things in the end.  
> Listen to my voice calling you,  
> Calling you out of darkness.  
> Hear the devil's cry of sin,  
> Always turn your back on him.  
> On him...  
> On him…
> 
> Не особо художественный перевод на русский: 
> 
> Слушай, как мой голос зовет тебя,  
> Зовет тебя из тьмы.  
> Дьявол кричит, призывает к греху —  
> Но ты от него отвернись.
> 
> Ты уходишь вместе с ветром,  
> А я все мечтаю, что твой дух вернет тебя домой.  
> Я принесу тебе дары,  
> Взращу твой сад, и он зацветет.
> 
> Свет в твоих глазах, ангел в вышине,  
> Бьется с темной стороной.  
> Сердца лишь крепнут под гнетом испытаний,  
> И в конце концов все остается позади.
> 
> Повтор первого куплета.


End file.
